


After Action Review

by foxyk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyk/pseuds/foxyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern VS Poison Ivy's Pollen.</p>
<p>... Fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Action Review

**Author's Note:**

> All hail TheLiterator, beta extraordinaire and purveyor of Bat Smut.
> 
> ^^ Thank you.

"Come on Spooky, You let Supes into Gotham but not me?" Lantern wasn't sure why that surprised him, but he was a little hurt.

"I have to ask permission to be here," Superman huffed.

"Shut up, both of you. I am trying to track a terrorist," Batman growled from a shadow; Hal hadn't even seen him leave the alley. The two chastised heroes followed him into an abandoned paper factory. 

Hal was pondering how many abandoned factories Gotham had when suddenly he was doused in pink powder, gasping it into his mouth in surprise. It stuck in his throat and got past his shield, the ring _should_ have protected him from it but-- "Magic," Superman gasped.

"We have to... Antidote..." Batman was shaking his head from side to side as he stormed toward Hal who panicked a little and stepped back into a concrete wall. Or Superman. That was definitely actually Superman. That was weird, he didn't think he'd ever bumped into Supes before, superspeed made it easy to be out of the way and he wasn't all _Batman_ about it, but Clark tended to avoid casual contact. The next thought that hit Hal was how _warm_ the taller man was, the heat radiated off him like sunshine. 

Batman stopped just shy of Hal’s chest and grabbed his chin. Hal jumped, he'd nearly forgotten Bats was even there, content to wriggle back against the El family crest. "Your eyes are _brown_." Surprise and delight colored Batman's tone and Hal didn't think he had ever heard either from him. He realized after a second of staring dumbly at the cowl that the only way he could have known his eye color was if Hal wasn't in his lantern suit, he wasn't even focused enough to keep that most basic construct together.

Suddenly that didn't seem to matter so much as Bats leaned in and kissed him, eliciting an approving rumble from Superman, who was suddenly very interested in removing as much of the Batsuit as possible, reaching around Hal to flick hidden catches with a slight blur of speed and pulling the Kevlar overvest off in a few seconds. Hal wanted to be jealous that the Kryptonian was so familiar with the suit, but then a black clad thigh pushed up against his balls and most higher thought went out the window, probably behind the terrorist they had been tracking.

Right. Terrorist. 

"What about the terr--" Hal managed before Clark started nibbling on his neck. Bruce pulled off his cowl, revealing wide-blown pupils with just a hint of shockingly bright blue and Clark was exploring his abs under his t-shirt with devious intent at his fly (he was suddenly grateful he had been wearing jeans instead of his flight suit when he’d suited up). Hal pushed his ass back against Clark's insistent cock and he honestly didn't give a fuck where the criminal had gone as long as she maybe left more of this powder stuff behind because _damn_. 

Clark was sucking bruises onto his neck as Bruce made it his business to devour Hal's mouth with his own, a kiss that was a little more fight for dominance than Hal was entirely sure he was comfortable with. Clark made an impatient huff sound when Hal pulled away from Bruce to breathe, and Hal was sandwiched even more tightly between the two men as they kissed over his shoulder, grinding lazily against him nearly in tandem.

Someone had undone Hal’s pants and he was being half shuffled out of them and half led to a pillar. Bruce put Hal's hands on the rough iron with a husky half-growled command not to move and slid down to his knees. Hal briefly questioned how his life choices had gotten him into this position as Bruce lazily licked a stripe up the underside of his straining cock. Clark spread Hal’s legs wider and began tickling his fingers along his perineum and balls, leaving a tantalizing tingle of sensation in his wake. 

Whatever Hal had expected from this trip, it was _not_ a double assault by the World's Finest, that was for damn sure. He gasped and bucked forward into Bruce’s mouth when Clark replaced his fingers with his tongue. Hal found his hip caught in a velvet vice as Clark held him still, pushing his tongue through the tight ring of muscle while Hal strained against Clark’s grasp to get more friction from Bruce. Clark pushed a finger in next to his tongue with a groan, finding the bundle of nerves he was looking for almost instantly, rubbing with his finger and pushing against Hal’s perineum with his thumb. Hal's keening yelp was a sound he’d never heard himself make before as he came, gasping, down Bruce’s throat. Bruce's low chuckle as he nibbled up the side of Hal’s still raging erection sent tremors through his legs; Hal's refractory period was completely gone.

Hal _had_ to get himself some of that damn dust.

Clark added another finger and Hal stopped thinking higher thoughts again as Clark scissored him open with his fingers and tongue, moaning against the ring of muscle in a way that turned Hal’s insides to jelly. When he was able to open his eyes again, Hal looked down and saw Bruce sprawled on his side between Hal’s legs, pants open as he jerked himself to the same rhythm that he was using to suck off Clark. Just watching the way Bruce's mouth stretched around Clark's cock and feeling Clark flex and scissor inside him as he added a third finger was almost enough to send Hal over the edge again. Clark paused his tormenting of Hal’s prostate to bite Hal’s hip, mumbling something in Kryptonian as he came in long shaking stutters that ran over Bruce’s chin. Bruce maneuvered back against the pillar, his cock still jutting proudly from the button fly of his armored pants and the spandexy undershirt he wore. Bruce wiped his face and started rubbing the come over his dick with a sharp smile that should have worried Hal, but then Clark moved his hand in a new way and he was distracted all over again. 

“Come here,” Bruce huffed, pulling on his shirt and drawing Hal down into his lap. Clark pulled his hand away (ignoring Hal’s panted pleading that he put his fingers back _right now damnit_ ) and he was led by the hip onto Bruce’s impressive erection. Hal rucked up the stretchy undershirt, trailing licking kisses across Bruce’s scarred chest as he adjusted to the feeling of fullness, he was barely fully seated when Bruce’s head thunked back against the metal pillar and he moaned loudly, warmth spilling into Hal. He would have been upset if he didn’t know that Bruce was going to stay hard, because if there was anything he needed _right now_ it was to be fucked. 

Clark reached around Hal and started to jerk him off while Bruce recovered enough to start moving again. The breathy moaning against the side of Hal’s neck was not a sound he had ever expected to hear from Superman, and it was doing amazing things to his already painfully heightened arousal. Bruce pulled Hal closer to his chest and caught Clark’s mouth with his own, almost acting surprised when Hal groaned with his second orgasm, marking the bat on Bruce’s shirt. Clark pulled back on Hal’s shoulder, laying him out flat while Bruce got his knees under him to thrust better. 

Divining Clark’s plan wasn’t that difficult-- even taking into account that every single time Bruce thrust it hit Hal’s prostate, making most thought beyond _yesgoodmore_ impossible-- and Hal relaxed his jaw as well as he could to take Clark’s impressively thick cock. Clark was pinning both of Hal’s hands with one of his own as he fucked Hal’s face with short abortive thrusts. He would have told him, but it wasn't long until one accidentally deep thrust showed Clark that Hal didn’t actually really have a gag reflex. Hal hummed happily around Clark’s cock when he pulled back out, then swallowed when he felt the blunt head press almost tentatively into his throat. He only got a few of those thrusts before Clark came with a whimper. Bruce followed shortly after, pulling out just shy of too fast.

Hal floated briefly in the aftershocks, his whole body twitching pleasantly as the overwhelming _need_ died down. He felt rather than heard Clark and Bruce huffing to catch their breath as well. Laying in a pile of limbs and discarded clothes, the three of them were mostly silent as the last of Ivy’s lust powder coursed out of their systems.

“You didn’t ruin my pants, did you?” Hal broke the silence, his head on Clark’s abs and his legs twined with Bruce’s.

“No, they’re over--” Clark moved his hand noncommittally.

“Shit.” Bruce huffed, tucking himself back into his pants roughly and pulling the undershirt down (which was a damn shame because that view wasn’t getting old anytime soon), getting himself as close to into uniform as he could without really moving. Hal was still wearing the white tee shirt he’d had under his jumpsuit, but he could feel wet spots sticking uncomfortably against his skin.

“Yep.” Clark agreed, looking around idly for his own uniform pants and cape. There was an incriminating white spot just below the El Shield on his shirt. An idle thought flitted across Hal’s mind that he should lick that spot, but he squashed it with all the newfound rational thought he had.

"This is gonna get awkward soon, isn't it?" Hal mumbled, already feeling Bruce's legs tighten in preparation of moving.

"Reckon so." Clark mumbled groggily.

"Did we break the Man of Steel?" Hal joked.

"My god. You really _never_ shut up, do you?" Bruce was probably aiming for a gruffer tone, but the words came out more amused than anything.

"I wasn't the loud one a few minutes ago." Hal pointed out. Clark flushed the same crimson as his cape, putting a bit more effort into sitting up to find his pants.

"Okay, everyone go shower and change, we'll reconvene in conference room A in half an hour to write this after action report." Bruce pushed himself to his feet then, shoving Hal's legs away.

"An AAR? Seriously?" Hal groaned, sitting up to let Clark stand and walking somewhat unsteadily toward his pants. Batman was snapping Kevlar back into place.

"Can we make it 6 hours and take a nap?" Clark groaned. Hal found Clark's pants first and chucked them at him with a grin. When he looked around he realized Batman was gone.

"Come on big guy, the sooner we get this report done the sooner everyone sleeps," Hal mussed his hair with a grin. 

Clark batted his hand away with a groan. "What's the over/under on this being a food meeting though?"

Hal laughed, "I'll call Flash and have him stock conference room A with snacks," he promised, making sure Clark was flight capable before he flew to the watchtower to change. 

The call from Oa came almost as soon as he pulled on fresh pants, He had to talk peace and mediate two sides of a civil war three solar systems away. Oddly, Hal was pretty okay with that, he was more of a never-talk-about-feelings-because-that-makes-it-real kind of guy anyhow. Hell, he wasn’t even the casual sex kind of guy, usually. Hal shrugged to himself and sent a note to Superman and Batman saying he wasn't going to make the AAR but he'd review it at his earliest convenience. He also sent a note to Barry to put snacks in the conference room.

Maybe Hal could find more excuses to visit Gotham. "Spooky'd love that," he mumbled under his breath before laughing aloud, earning a suspicious glance from J’onn as he left the Watchtower.


End file.
